1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle radiator grille, and more particularly to a glowing vehicle radiator grille so as to increase warning effect to others when the vehicle is either on the move or parked on the street.
2. Description of Related Art
When a vehicle is moving on the street, the very first thing the pedestrian in front of the vehicle sees is the vehicle radiator. During the daytime, people are alert to the oncoming vehicle and will avoid it. However, during the hours of darkness and low visibility, people are not so aware of vehicles as they are during the daytime. Because there are so many headlights from different vehicles passing around the streets, people are sometimes careless to watch over their own safety and get hit by a passing vehicle. Especially, when the driver is careless and forgets to turn on the vehicle's headlights, a pedestrian may not see the oncoming vehicle. Further, when the vehicle is parked on a dark street, due to the lack of illumination a pedestrian may easily bump into the parked vehicle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved vehicle radiator grille to mitigate the aforementioned problems.